The present invention is related to a chargeable working light, and more particularly to a working light for an automobile which does not use a dry battery, but is chargeable, and capable of providing sufficient illumination from a proper lighting angle.
When an automobile is out of order on the road, the driver usually has to use a working light to provide illumination for repairing. In general, there are several types of the conventional working lights such as following: The first type of the working light directly obtains power from a battery used in the automobile. Therefore, such a working light may easily causes the battery to become exhausted; the second type of the working light is chargeable, and capable of being detached from its charging seat for more convenient use, however, since such a working light lacks an adequate securing device, it can not be adjusted to the lighting angle thereof, therefore it can not effectively provide proper illumination; the third type of the working light is connected to the battery used in an automobile through a connection line. This working light not only has the disadvantages mentioned above, but also has the drawback that the working area is limited to the maximum length of the connection line.
A chargeable working light for an automobile in accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention intends to improve on the above-described disadvantages.